


Don’t Blink

by Kahishiki



Series: L'apprenti aux yeux rouges [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Death, Original Character - Freeform, Paranormal, Phantom - Freeform, Psychology, Spiritual
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahishiki/pseuds/Kahishiki
Summary: Il avait la désagréable impression de n’être qu’un insecte face au regard de cet enfant. Sa façon de le regarder, comme s’il n’était qu’un voile dérangeant sa vision. Sa façon de le regarder était la pire chose. Supporter de le regarder dans les yeux était au-delà de ses forces. Ce gosse était sa condamnation.





	Don’t Blink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun droit sur Saint Seiya, il s'agit là de l’œuvre originale de Masami Kurumada, et portée à l'écran par la Toei Tokyo Animation. « Don’t Blink » fait référence à l’épisode 10 de la saison 3 de Doctor Who, et l’apparition des « Anges pleureurs (Blink)». 
> 
> Rappel: Cette histoire contient des scènes pouvant choquer ou dégoutter. Si vous n’êtes pas fan, ne lisez pas, s’il vous plaît. Il y aura des descriptions graphiques de violences et de gore.  
> Note de l'auteure : Je crois qu’il s’agit là de l’un des écrits les plus difficiles que j’ai pu réaliser. Tant pour la complexité de l’histoire que pour son contenu. J’espère que l’histoire vous plaira tout de même !  
> Cet écrit s’imbrique dans une suite d’OS, qui relate de l’enfance de DeathMask, et de sa prise de position en tant que nouveau chevalier d’Or. Je suis la trame narrative de l’histoire originale, mais je prends un chemin parallèle à celui-ci, pour y poser sans aucune honte mon petit univers alternatif. J’espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire !
> 
> Reshef, Kostas et Damian sont des personnages de mon invention.
> 
> Cet OS est un poil plus court que le premier, mais je me devais de le faire, je ne peux tout simplement pas TOUT dévoiler dans un seul chapitre !
> 
> ENJOY !

Grèce, Sanctuaire d’Athéna, Temple du Cancer, janvier 1970.

  


Damian regardait la masse informe à ses pieds. Eut-il été un animal, qu’il lui était impossible à identifier. La chose avait des poils, il lui semblait voir un museau, et encore n’était-il pas sur. Deux pattes, peut-être plus, mais il lui manquait l’autre paire. Et à côté, un enfant de sept ans, grandement investi dans son charnier nécrologique, ne faisait pas attention à l’adulte. Du moins, faisait-il semblant. Trop amusé à rire et à jouer avec les entrailles de ce qui fut un chien, il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à l’état du chevalier.

 _« Ce n’est pas une façon de traiter un animal. »_ L’enfant tourna la tête vers lui avec la vélocité d’un cobra.

  


Il grimaça lorsque son corps réagit automatiquement et lui fit faire un pas en arrière. Bon sang, il était un chevalier d’Or ! Il possédait une armure qui lui conférait une plus grande puissance. D’un simple coup de pied, il aurait pu massacrer l’enfant. Quoique. Le gamin aurait sûrement trouvé le moyen de lui bouffer la jambe. Il se pinça l’arête du nez, en soufflant bruyamment.

_« Je ne peux pas te laisser dégueulasser le sol du temple, juste parce que tu veux t’amuser. Trouve un autre endroit pour ça. »_

Masque de Mort, Damian frissonna à ce nom, planta son regard inexpressif dans le sien. Puis se releva, laissant le cadavre de l’animal sur le sol, et sortit du temple. Le tout s’était passé dans un silence pesant et empli d’un malaise.

  


Damian expira, ne s’étant pas rendu compte qu’il avait retenu sa respiration. Malgré tout ce qu’il pouvait en dire, ce gamin le terrorisait. Ses yeux toujours inexpressifs, son regard vide, comme si tout ce qui n’avait pas un lien avec la mort ne l’intéressait pas.  
C’est avec dégoût qu’il entreprit de ramasser ce qu’il restait de l’animal, pour aller le jeter plus loin. Les charognards se régaleraient d’un festin, et lui éviteraient d’enterrer une carcasse derrière le temple. Il appela ensuite une domestique, et lui demanda de nettoyer le sol du temple. Qu’il n’en reste rien, pas une seule goutte de sang. La pauvre femme, effrayée par le ton sec du chevalier, s’exécuta, espérant ne pas finir comme ce qui avait pu tacher le sol.

  


Bien plus loin, Masque de Mort s’était aventurer dans ce qui ressemblait à une petite forêt. Enfin, il y avait des arbres, pleins, et un sol terreux. C’était suffisant pour lui. Il découvrait son environnement. C’était… Étrangement relaxant. Il était seul, personne pour lui parler où le déranger. Il s’assied sur un parterre de boutons de fleurs blanches, s’appuya contre le tronc d’un arbre, et ferma les yeux, soupirant doucement. L’autre grand l’avait empêché de s’amuser… Il cherchait déjà un moyen de se venger.  
Un poids glacial et à peine perceptible sur sa cuisse lui fit reprendre conscience. Il ouvrit les yeux et les baissa, avant de sourire, tout doucement. Sa main caressa doucement la tête fantomatique. Le chien était de nouveau à côté de lui. Il ferma les yeux, en souriant innocemment.

  


Grèce, Sanctuaire d’Athéna, Temple du Cancer, mars 1970.

  


Damian n’était pas pressé, mais au plus vite il serait parti avec le gamin, au plus vite il en aurait fini avec tout ça. Et avec un peu de chance, le môme réussirait à tomber dans le puits des morts. Il avait tout calculé. Le lieu d’entraînement, le temps estimé, l’infime pourcentage de chance. Il n’aurait droit qu’à un seul essai. Et il espérait sincèrement que ça fonctionnerait. Finissant d’écrire un rapport sur son futur départ, indiquant les raisons, il ne fit pas attention à la porte de son bureau qui s’ouvrit. Il sentit par contre l’aura malsaine qui en découla. Avalant sa salive, il se mit droit, tenta de prendre un air neutre, et tourna la tête vers son apprenti. Celui-ci avait étrangement un air… Innocent sur le visage.  
  
_« Que veux-tu ? »_

Le gamin ne le quitta pas des yeux, sans même cligner des paupières. Comme un automate, ou un fantôme.

 _« Le chien... »_ Cela n’en finissait pas d’étonner Damian. Si le gosse avait une aura malsaine, sa voix était si… dénuée de toutes émotions. Vide. Pas de vibrations, pas de sensations. Une voix sans âme. Et… attendez… Un chien ? De quel chien parlait-il ?

 _« Tu ne t’en rappelles déjà plus ? Le chien tu l’as littéralement réduit en bouillies dans mon temple ! »_ Masque de Mort lui sourit, d’une façon si malsaine qu’il en eut des frissons dans tout le corps. Ce sourire qui n’avait rien d’humain. Qui reflétait le mal que l’enfant incarnait. Il leva sans un bruit son bras, pointant une direction du doigt, sans rien dire. Seulement en souriant.

Damien suivit la direction, et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il tourna les yeux vers l’enfant, puis de nouveau sur le coin pointé. Non… Ça n’était pas possible.

Aussi piteux que grotesques, l’allure décharnée, une teinte pâle, translucide et l’état aussi cadavérique que repoussant se tenaient devant lui, le chien plutôt massacré sur le sol de son temple **(1)**. L’animal se tenait, aussi fièrement qu’un fantôme pouvait le faire, fier et puissant. Il jaugeait Damian du regard, si l’on pouvait parler de regard. Les orbites vides et sombres de l’animal ne laissaient passer aucune émotion. Il tourna les yeux vers son apprenti. Celui-ci fit un pas en avant.

 _« Je peux le garder ? »_ Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il respirait fortement, les yeux écarquillés. Il finit par hocher la tête, après avoir bruyamment avalé sa salive.

Le gamin lui fit un sourire innocent, et s’en alla, rapidement suivi par le chien fantomatique. La porte se ferma dans un grincement sinistre, et Damian resta là, à moitié recroquevillé sur son siège. Il se retourna brusquement, attrapa son rapport concernant son départ, le déchira et prit un autre papier. Il y inscrivit quelques mots, l’enroula et le reposa. Il le porterait le lendemain, à la première heure, et dans l’après-midi, ils seraient partis. Il devait achever ce gamin.

  


Il sortit de la pièce, passa la main sur son front, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En marchant dans le long couloir, il s’arrêta devant la chambre de son apprenti. Quelque chose était… Bizarre… Il ouvrit sans un bruit la porte, et passa rapidement sa tête par l’embrasure de celle-ci.

Masque de Mort était, présentement occupé à caresser et flatter le ventre vide et transparent d’un chien fantôme, qui semblait fortement apprécier le traitement.

Quelque chose était bizarre… Comment diable ce chien pouvait-il revenir d’entre les morts… À moins… À moins que… inconsciemment, sans le savoir, son apprenti ai lié cette âme à la sienne. Pas dans un sens marital, il ne pensait même pas que l’enfant sache les dimensions d’un mariage… Non… Il avait… Attacher l’âme du chien à la sienne… Comme un familier… Ce qui pouvait expliquer qu’il puisse le caresser. L’animal fantomatique se redressa soudain, les oreilles couchées en arrière, grognant vers la porte.

L’enfant redressa les yeux vers celle-ci, et son expression changea en un instant. De la joie enfantine, son visage était désormais déformé par la colère pure. Il se leva, et poussa un cri. Un cri si puissant que Damian du se boucher les oreilles. Un cri qui glace le sang, et qui vous hante pour le restant de vos jours. Le chien ne cessait d’aboyer. La porte claqua devant ses yeux.

Haletant, les yeux grands ouverts, il courut, s’éloignant de cette chambre. Il s’enferma dans la sienne, et tenta de bloquer la porte avec tout ce qui passait. Lorsqu’il fut enfin sûr que rien ne pourrait ouvrir la porte, il se permit de souffler. Il garda les yeux braqués sur la porte tandis qu’il se déshabillait, pour se mettre dans son lit.

Demain serait un autre jour. Il partirait avec le gosse, et il le tuerait « par accident ».

  


Sicile, Cabane du bord de plage, avril 1970.

  


Lorsqu’il était parti du Sanctuaire, il y a de cela un mois, Damian était rassuré. Le gamin allait mourir dans un incident de technique, et tout rentrerait dans l’ordre. C’était ce qu’il s’était répété tout le long de la traversée en bateau de la mer. Une journée de navigation. Vingt-quatre heures passées dans un bateau, avec un apprenti maléfique et un chien fantomatique.  
En parlant de lui, l’animal semblait tout à fait heureux de sa condition d’esprit. Agissant comme un vrai chien. Le seul point positif que Damian pouvait en tirer est qu’au moins, l’animal ne pissait pas sur les meubles.

Il s’était tellement persuadé que le gamin allait mourir, qu’il allait en être débarrassé à tout jamais, qu’il ne fit jamais attention au regard que celui-ci lui lançait. Il aurait dû. Il aurait vraiment dû être attentif à tous les signes. Car à présent qu’il était tout seul avec le gamin, dans cette cabane en bord de mer, en Sicile, il n’avait aucun appui pour le protéger. Et ça, Masque de Mort l’avait vite compris.

  


Damian commença donc l’enseignement de ses arcanes, l’explication du rôle du chevalier d’Or du Cancer, l’importance de celui-ci au sein de l’ordre zodiacal. L’enfant semblait boire ses paroles, s’abreuvant de chaque connaissance qu’il pouvait engloutir et retenir. Damian en profita donc pour épuiser un maximum l’enfant, lui faisant des suites d’entraînements toutes plus difficiles les unes que les autres, l’obligeant à puiser dans son cosmos, pour l’affaiblir assez. Cela semblait fonctionner. Le gamin paraissait s’épuiser de soir en soir. Jusqu’à parfois ne pas se lever de la journée, tant la fatigue le prenait.

Un soir qu’il était occupé à se féliciter de son plan, allonger dans son lit, il sentit un poids si léger monter sur le lit, qu’il pensa avoir rêvé. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la suite de son plan, jusqu’à ce qu’un grognement d’outre-tombe ne lui fasse ouvrir de grands yeux. Il sursauta, en voyant le chien se tenir au-dessus de lui, comme flottant. Il vit alors au pied du lit, son apprenti. Celui secoua la tête, un air sérieux sur le visage.

 _« Je sais c’que t’essayes de faire… Mais t’y arriveras pas… »_ Sans voix, il regardait l’enfant.

 _« Comment j’le sais ? »_ Damian hocha la tête sans bruit.

 _« Ton âme parle pour toi. »_ Sur le point d’ajouter quelque chose, Masque de Mort mis un doigt sur ses lèvres, intimant le silence. Damian entendit alors la voix de l’enfant résonner dans son esprit.

 _« Tu peux mentir, tu peux t’taire...Mais ton âme m’dit tout... »_ Il sortit ensuite de la chambre, sans un bruit. Le chien resta un instant à lui grogner dessus, puis suivit le gamin.

Rester dans le silence le plus oppressant, Damian réfléchissait aux paroles du gosse. Il… Il lisait dans les âmes… Et alors une constatation horrifique se fit. Le gamin était au courant de son plan. Depuis le début. Et lui, dans sa crédule confiance, avait oublié de se pencher sur cette possibilité. Ce gosse allait le tuer. Et il ne pourrait rien faire pour l’en empêcher.

  


Sicile, Cabane du bord de plage, juin 1970.

  


Ça y est. Damian avait appris au gamin comment utiliser le passage du puits des morts. Lui qui avait espéré ne jamais le voir revenir, ne pu s’empêcher d’être déçu en le voyant apparaître devant lui.

 _« J’ai réussi maître. »_ Là où, normalement, ce titre serait une marque d’affection et de respect, pour Damian, c’était une preuve de plus du maléfice de l’enfant. En l’appelant maître, celui-ci lui crachait au visage. Jamais ce gamin n’aurait quelqu’un pour le brider.

Damian le félicita, sans émotion. Il voulait que tout se termine. Que ce gamin meurt. Il était trop mauvais. Il était trop néfaste. Trop maléfique. Il fallait qu’il trouve le moyen de réduire l’enfant au silence une bonne fois pour toutes. Il devait trouver le moyen. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la mer. Oui, ça serait parfait.

 _« Masque de Mort… Pour ton prochain entraînement… Nous allons le faire en mer. Un chevalier doit savoir se battre sur n’importe terrain, qu’il soit solide ou liquide. »_ Le gamin pencha la tête sur le côté, observa la mer, puis Damian. Un long frisson parcourut l’échine de l’adulte. Il savait. Pourtant, le gosse hocha la tête.

Il les fit monter sur la petite barque accoster sur le petit ponton en bois, le long de la côte. Il rama un moment, allant vers là où la mer était la plus profonde. Le gamin semblait fasciné par l’eau. Il reposa les rames dans la barque.

 _« Bien… Ton entraînement consistera… À… Remonter à la surface le plus rapidement ! »_ Sans laisser le temps au gamin de comprendre ou de parler, il le jeta par-dessus bord. Qu’il se noie ! Il vit avec satisfaction l’enfant couler à pic, repris ses rames, et commença à ramer pour revenir sur la plage. Il se sentait… Détendu. Après tout ce qu’il avait dû subir, voir le gamin disparaître dans les flots était une satisfaction nouvelle.

Tout en se félicitant de ce qu’il venait de faire, il vit une ombre nager dans l’eau. Il se rassura immédiatement. Ce n’était qu’un poisson. Il rentra finalement sans encombre sur la plage. Mais à peine eut-il posé les pieds qu’un malaise ambiant s’abattit sur la plage. Fermant les yeux, il se tourna lentement, puis les rouvrit. Il ravala un sanglot en voyant le gamin, se tenir devant lui, tremper jusqu’à l’os, des algues sur le corps et l’air essoufflé. Il fit cependant un sourire résigné. Il avait presque réussi.

  


Sicile, Cabane du bord de plage, août 1970.

  


Après la tentative infructueuse de tuer son apprenti, Damian s’était résigné. À quoi bon tenter de tuer ce gamin. Il n’y arriverait jamais. Il le sentait. Ce gosse était bien trop puissant pour être un chevalier d’Or. Il allait devoir… Brider son cosmos. Mais Masque de Mort se laisserait-il faire ? Il en doutait. Il en doutait réellement.

Masque de Mort en voulait toujours à son maître. D’ailleurs, son chien l’avait rapidement compris, et grognait à chaque fois que Damian passait dans les parages. Celui-ci avait d’ailleurs décidé d’ignorer ce fantôme.

Les entraînements se succédaient, toujours plus intenses, plus difficiles, plus compliqués. L’enfant maîtrisait son cosmos à la perfection, aussi cela était d’une simplicité sans nom pour lui.

  


Damian, devenu l’ombre de lui-même face à ce gamin, ne pensait même pas à envoyer des lettres au Sanctuaire pour les tenir au courant. Et de toute façon, il était à peu près sûr que le Grand Pope s’en ficherait. Il l’avait bien compris. Shion l’avait condamné. Il ne reviendrait pas au Sanctuaire. Il allait mourir ici. Cette constatation le fit rire. En plus de ne pas l’affecter, il semblait avoir accepté cette idée.

Il leva les yeux sur la mer calme. Au moins, mourrait-il dans un endroit calme et tranquille. Il y avait pire comme lieu de repos éternel.

Il ferma les yeux sur ce paysage, inspirant doucement. L’air iodé venait lui fouetter le visage. Il s’imprégnait de tout. Il le sentait. C’était pour bientôt. Quand, il ne savait pas. Mais Masque de Mort avait pratiquement tout appris. Le reste… Ça serait à lui de le découvrir.

Sûr de sa mort prochaine, il avait décidé de tenir un journal, sur son aventure, en tant que maître d’un futur chevalier maléfique. Avec un peu de chance, le gamin s’en sentirait flatté, et le prendrait avec lui.

Oui, décidément, il en était sur. Il allait crever. Et son apprenti prendrait un plaisir malsain à le faire souffrir.

C’était sa destinée. Lui qui avait si bien servi sa Déesse, était condamné par le sort ironique de son signe astrologique. Il ouvrit les yeux, et expira doucement. Il se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et prit le chemin de la cabane. Il ouvrit la porte, et fut accueilli par son apprenti, qui lui souriait d’un air machiavélique.

  


Oui. C’était pour bientôt. Très prochainement. Il ne savait pas quand. La mort viendrait le prendre par surprise, de ses mains douces et cruelles, par le biais de son apprenti.

  


Mais il était prêt. Il accueillerait la mort comme une vieille amie.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Il s’agit d’une partie de mon headcanon sur Masque de Mort. Il a la capacité d’accrocher les fantômes à lui. C’est une bonne chose selon lui, cela prouve sa supériorité. Après tout, il est capable d’enchaîner les morts. Mais cela lui causera pas mal de soucis ! Mais je n’en dis pas plus ! Surprise !


End file.
